I Shall Believe
by SpoonGirlTrinity
Summary: Neo and Trinity share a final intimate moment before going to the Machine City. Minor Revolutions spoilers.


TITLE: I Shall Believe

AUTHOR: SpoonGirl Trinity

SPOILERS: Minor Revolutions spoilers.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Short fic about Neo and Trinity's last moments aboard the Hammer, before they go to the Machine City. Neo finally understands the choice he has to make. Trinity wants to tell Neo something important, but can't. And smut ensues. Sweet, angsty smut, though. Inspired by a song by Sheryl Crow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Shall Believe**

_Come to me now/And lay your hands over me/Even if it's a lie/Say it will be alright/And I shall believe/I'm broken in two/And I know you're on to me/That I only come home/When I'm so all alone/But I do believe that not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be/It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me/Please say honestly you won't give up on me/And I shall believe/And I shall believe/Open the door and show me your face tonight/I know it's true/No one heals me like you/And you hold the key/Never again would I turn away from you/I'm so heavy tonight/But your love is alright/And I do believe that not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be/It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me/Please say honestly you won't give up on me/And I shall believe. I shall believe_

_--"I Shall Believe," Sheryl Crow_

Neo sat in his room aboard the Hammer, lost in thought. _I know where I have to go,_ he thought, _but what do I do when I get there? What about Trinity? She's going to want to go with me…but no. I'm not coming back. If she goes, she won't, either. I can't let that happen, not to Trinity… _

His silent contemplation was interrupted as the heavy door opened, revealing Trinity standing in the doorway. She had her knapsack slung over one shoulder, and a small, frightened look in her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, exchanging a glance that could only mean one thing.

"I'm ready," Trinity said finally.

Neo got up and walked over to her. "Trinity... There's something I have to say. Something you need to understand. I know I'm supposed to go. But beyond that—I don't know..." His voice trailed off.

Trinity set her bag down and looked Neo in the eye. "I know. You don't think you're coming back. I knew it the moment you said you had to leave. I could see it in your face, just like you knew the moment you looked at me that I was coming with you."

_No,_ Neo thought, _she can't. I can't let anything happen to her._

"I'm scared, Trin…"

"So am I. Took me ten minutes to buckle up one boot." She smiled wryly. "But I'll tell you something." She stepped closer to him. "Six hours ago I told the Merovingian that I was ready to give anything and everything for you. Do you know what's changed in the last six hours?"

"No," Neo whispered.

"Nothing," Trinity said softly. Overcome with emotion, Neo pulled her into a fierce embrace, tears springing to his eyes. _I know what needs to be done. I know how it's going to end; I can see it. I can understand it now._ He pulled away and held Trinity at arm's length, staring intently at her. Trinity let out a quiet, choked sob. 

"Neo…" she whispered. Her voice was soft and pleading, and she felt like her heart was going to break in two.

He leaned in and kissed her again, more gently this time. He took her hand and led her to the bed. They knew what was going to happen, and a single, silent thought passed between them.

This is the last time… 

Trinity sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes locked with Neo's. She slowly pulled off her shirt, then his. Neo knelt down and buried his face in her chest, taking her in with all of his senses. This was Trinity, the woman he loved so much he was willing to sacrifice the human race to save her. The woman he would die for. The woman that would die for him.  He looked up at her face, her expression a mixture of passion and sadness. A small sigh escaped him as she pressed her lips to his, softly at first, then more urgently.

_I want to tell him,_ she thought. _I want to tell him everything…how much I love him, how he's changed me, how much I need him._ Every fiber of Trinity's being was burning now, her desire for Neo stronger than ever before. It was not the right time for such talk, though. She surrendered to her emotions as Neo gently pushed her down on the bed, covering her trembling body with his own. Feeling her shiver, he paused.

"Trin, what is it?" he said, concerned.

She looked deep into his eyes. "I…I…" Her breath came in ragged gasps as his hand slid down her bare stomach and teased the skin below her waistband. "I'm yours," she whispered, and relaxed, giving herself over to him. 

No more words were exchanged. Neo reached down and eased Trinity's pants off, then took off his own. They were melting together into one, now, communicating only through soulful looks and passionate gasps. She ran her hands over the plugs in his back as he explored her skin with his mouth. He wanted to know every inch of her as intimately as he could. His head traveled between her legs, and she moaned slightly as he explored her most private areas. She put her hands on his strong shoulders and directed his lips to her own. Their kisses were deep and passionate, as if they were trying to reach the core of each other's bodies. Trinity ran her hands down his chest and past his waist as she kissed his neck and shoulders. Neo's body rose, involuntarily, to meet her hands. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he felt that he might lose it at any moment. Trinity lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her expression saying all the words he needed to hear.

She rose to meet him as he entered her, her breathing becoming fast and shallow. His breath, too, was coming in gasps and moans. They rolled over, putting Trinity beneath Neo. His strong arms cradled her as they moved together, eyes locked, each drinking in the sight of the other's ecstasy. Their lovemaking was bittersweet, every moment filled with the knowledge that they may never feel this way with each other again. They moved faster, finding a rhythm, their hands a blur as they caressed each other's skin. They devoured each other's mouths, reveling in the moment. Suddenly, Trinity threw her head back, arching her back and looking straight into Neo's eyes as sheer ecstasy pushed her over the edge. A series of short moans escaped her open mouth. Seeing the expression on her face sent Neo over the brink. He was no longer afraid of that sight. Yesterday it meant death. Today, it was love. 

"Oh, Trinity…Trinity!"

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. Trinity reached up and brushed a single tear from his cheek. "It's okay, Neo," she whispered, "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Neither am I." He held her close to him for what seemed like an eternity. Trinity lay in his arms, eyes closed, taking in the moment. _If I die today,_ she thought, _so be it. I have everything I've ever wished for. Almost…_

The silence was broken by a knock at the door. Neo sat up and looked at Trinity. "It's time," he said gently. Trinity nodded.


End file.
